


my head still won't die

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler allows himself to breathe. Maybe next Sunday will be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my head still won't die

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from drugs by EDEN.

"Does anyone even fucking care." Tyler asks to himself, although it feels like a statement. A statement, because he knows the answer already. It's a resounding _no_. It's a slap to the face. It's a bullet to the brain.

Besides Josh, and maybe Tyler's mom, no one in his life cares. Everyone's too busy with their own shit, which Tyler understands. Tyler understands completely, and he knows he deserves this, so that's why he is sitting beside his bed staring at the wall with one thought in his head, and it isn't a good one.

His phone beeps, but it's just background noise to him. He hears doors opening and closing downstairs, which usually snaps him out of his violent reverie when he starts to get like this, but now it just feels like the cold, hard reminder that _no one cares_. And, really, Tyler should have expected this, because it's fucking Sunday, and once again, it's what he deserves.

His phone beeps again, and with all the willpower Tyler can muster, he pulls it out of the pocket of one of his many jackets carelessly tossed to the floor of his bedroom.

 **Josh** : hey, dude. i'm bored.

Tyler stares at the text. He stares long enough to warrant some concern, apparently, because his phone beeps again.

 **Josh** : are you there?

 **Tyler** : Yes

 **Josh** : ...are you okay?

Tyler doesn't reply, he just stares. At this point, the only logical solution would be to cry until he can't cry anymore and realizes it's suddenly not Sunday but Monday now and he can finally breathe and he can finally open his curtains and let some fucking light in for a change. But Tyler's grown tired of this awful routine, and apparently his eyes have as well, because he doesn't start crying. He just stares.

 **Josh** : do i need to come over

Tyler hesitates. His parents are downstairs, and they would probably get annoyed if Tyler were to invite his friend over instead of opting to spend the day with them, because that's what normal families do. They would probably get mad. Good.

 **Tyler** : Yes. Please.

 **Josh** : be there in ten

Tyler allows himself to breathe. Maybe next Sunday will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh.


End file.
